


Long Distance

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi and Stevie try phone sex for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this is totally untrue. I own nothing, but the idea.  
> I hope you enjoy this. It's the first phone sex I've ever written, so I'd love to know what you think of it. Thanks for reading xx

The long distance thing had been Stevie’s idea. After years apart, he and Xabi had met up again during Euro 2012. Stevie could not let him slip away again. Xabi did not want to be apart either, but he was not sure he could handle the time apart. He found that International breaks were handy. The national teams didn’t always need them, and they could find time to get together. Xabi visited Stevie in Liverpool. Stevie flew to Madrid. Sometimes, they met up somewhere between their homes.

Xabi was dealing with the arrangement until the end of the year came and international breaks took a… break. It had been three weeks since he saw Stevie. It was close to his first Christmas without his wife and children. The loneliness was killing. He missed Stevie so much sometimes that he physically ached.

One lonely Friday night, Xabi was sitting alone in his huge bed. It was really too big for him. He should replace it, but it was perfect for Stevie’s visits. Xabi tried to concentrate on the novel in his hand – something Esteban had left behind before he sailed off to England. His mind kept wandering to the things he and Stevie had done in the bed. He read the same sentence three times before he finally placed the book on the bed next to him, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and tried to shake away the perverse thoughts.

Closing his eyes conjured images – nice, but incomplete. He could almost remember the way Stevie’s eyes looked when he crawled up the bed to kiss him. He could almost hear his voice when he whispered how much he wanted him, but it was a vague memory. As soon as he thought he could hear him, feel him, taste him, the memories faded as if they were never there.

Xabi groaned. The quasi memories did nothing, but frustrate him further, and make him miss Stevie even more. He wanted him. He wanted him to be there with him. He needed him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Stevie was recently single himself, and Xabi hoped to find him home alone.

 

Stevie found himself lonely and missing Xabi’s touch as well. He was slowly stroking himself when his phone rang. He groaned, and dropped his cock. With the hand not in his boxer shorts, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “This better be good,” he growled without checking the ID.

“Baby?” Xabi’s voice sounded smaller than it normally did.

Stevie jerked his hand out of his boxers, and sat up straight. “Is everything okay, Xabier?” He asked.

“I need you. I miss you,” Xabi breathed.

He said only that, but the tone of his voice said so much more. Stevie relaxed back, and slowly rubbed his stomach. Xabi’s voice said to him, “I need you. I miss your voice, your touch, your taste. I want you.”

“I miss you too, baby,” Stevie moaned.

Xabi heard, “I want you here. I want you to touch me.” It was as if Stevie could read his mind. He knew the reason for Xabi’s call, the reason Xabi wouldn’t come right out and say. He was too classy to say, “I want to have phone sex.” He would just say…

“I need you,” Xabi repeated.

“Why do you need me?” Stevie asked seductively. He rubbed his hand over the bulge in his boxers.

“Stevie,” Xabi whined. “You know why I need you.”

“Tell me,” Stevie urged. “Tell me what you want.”

Xabi had never done this. Stevie had attempted it once, but Xabi had made some excuse to get off the phone. He was a somewhat traditional kind of guy. He wanted his lover there with him when he had an orgasm. He knew Stevie couldn’t be with him. They both had matches in two days. It was this or the lonely, empty, frustration.

“I want _you_ ,” Xabi said simply. “I want you to touch me.”

Stevie dipped his hand into his boxers, and slowly stroked himself. The need, the yearning in Xabi’s voice was making him hard. “I want to touch you, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Baby…”

Stevie chuckled softly. He knew Xabi was new to this type of stuff, and perhaps not altogether comfortable. He wanted him so badly. He was willing to get things going, and even do most of the talking. “Touch yourself,” he instructed. Xabi instinctively reached for his cock. “Not your cock,” Stevie barked. Xabi froze with his fingertips just under the waistband of his boxers. “Trace the line of your jaw with your fingertips like I do.” Stevie closed his eyes, and imagined he was with Xabi touching him.

“Stevie, I…”

“Close your eyes, baby. Imagine I’m touching you. Trace that sexy jaw of yours. Touch your neck…” Stevie tilted his head back. He could almost feel Xabi’s course beard on his fingertips. The fantasy was so vivid.

Xabi’s head was resting back on his pillows. His eyes were clenched shut. He did as Stevie told him. He imagined the fingertips on his neck were his lover’s. Stevie’s voice in his ear helped him remember the way Stevie’s fingers felt on his skin. He could almost imagine the sweet burn as Stevie’s hand trailed down his neck and into his chest hair. Xabi squeezed his own nipple, the way Stevie would if he were there, and moaned softly.

“What are you doing?” Stevie asked.

“Touching my chest like you do. I want you here. I want you to touch me,” Xabi groaned.

“Close your eyes. It’s me touching you. Imagine it. Squeezing your hard little nipple – just hard enough to make you arch off the bed, arch into me, so I can flick me tongue over the other, so I can bite down on it, and make you…” Right on cue, Xabi moaned loudly. His back arched off the bed. He could almost feel Stevie’s teeth clamping down on his nipple like he was really there with him. Stevie moaned with him, and stroked himself a little harder.

“I want to touch you,” Xabi said. “I know you’re touching yourself. I want to do it.” Xabi rubbed his hand down the center of his chest, and into his boxer shorts. “I want my fist coiled around your cock like yours is now, stroking you – up and down – slowly first – up and down – and then…”

Stevie moaned. “Oh, baby, I want you so bad,” he grunted. “I want to stroke your cock, me thumb over that throbbing vein onto the head, swirling me thumb over it until…” Stevie cut off when Xabi moaned loudly.

Xabi’s fist encircled his half-hard cock. He stroked himself quickly until he was fully hard, and moaning his lover’s name softly. “I want you, Steven. I want your mouth on me.”

“I want to be in your mouth,” Stevie countered. “I want to feel your hot tongue swirling around me hard cock. I want to be on top of you, dipping myself into your mouth while me tongue licks over the head of your cock. Uuhh, you taste so good – salty, and sweet.”

Xabi rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. It was slick with pre-cum. He moaned loudly.

“Talk to me,” Stevie begged, jerking himself harder. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Uuhh, it feels so good, baby. Almost like you’re here. I can almost feel your tongue licking the cum away. I’m coming for you right now, baby.”

“Uuhh. I can taste you, baby. You taste so perfect.” Stevie swiped at his own head, swiping the pre-cum down onto the shaft, like lubrication. Stevie closed his eyes tightly, imagining that it was Xabi’s tongue sliding over him. He jerked harder, losing the ability to speak anymore.

“Oh, baby. I want you in my mouth. I want to feel you come.” Xabi jerked harder. His breathing started to come in short gasps. He was already close to his climax. He could feel it coming. Everything that had been building in him was about to explode.

Stevie blocked his own pleasure for a moment to focus on Xabi. He knew he was about to reach his climax. “I can see your face in me mind. Uuhh, I can feel you tensing up. You’re gonna…”

Xabi uttered a loud guttural noise as he came that stopped Stevie’s speech. Xabi muttered several things: Spanish curses, “I love you,” and several other complimentary phrases, and words.

Stevie gave himself one last tug, and came with a loud groan.

The phone line was filled with heavy breathing, and fading moans for several minutes until finally Stevie spoke again. “That was amazing, baby. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Xabi gasped. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. I need a shower now.”

“Think of me,” Xabi teased just before he ended the call. “I could get used to this,” he thought as he crawled out of bed.


End file.
